


I don't like coffee but I like you

by Iwashimizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, just nice uwu things bc the last tsukiyachi fic i wrote was sad lol, tsukiyachi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashimizu/pseuds/Iwashimizu
Summary: Tsukishima doesn't enjoy the taste of coffee but he'd always drink the one Yachi gets him from the vending machine.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 13
Kudos: 177





	I don't like coffee but I like you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! issa me! Washi (/ OuO)/ Here i am with a fluffy tsukiyachi fic! I think this one is nice and i hope you like it :")

Tsukishima Kei never liked coffee. May it be bitter, sweet, instant or roasted, he never liked the smell and taste of it. He gets his own caffeine fix by making his own organic juice and sometimes he drinks the usual sports drink, but never in his life would he ever drink coffee willingly. He likes to think he has a more refined sense of taste from his peers, especially Kageyama and Hinata. Not only that but it was healthier so it was a win-win for him. But for the past five months he's been drinking coffee milk from the vending machine. 

It's not like he wanted to get it, it all started as a misunderstanding. Yamaguchi asked for him to hold his drink while he goes and gets his belongings from the locker room. That's when Yachi noticed the carton of coffee milk in his hand. He didn't even try to correct her when she said she should take notes of the things the team liked to drink from the vendo. 

* * *

"Drinks for everybody!" Yachi says brightening up the volleyball court. They were already preparing for Nationals and they were already set on becoming champions. Yachi hands out the drinks as the team gathered around her. She hands Kageyama his favorite yogurt milk and for Hinata his favorite soda. 

"Yachi-san, I think you bought too much for me." Yamaguchi says as he holds two coffee milk cartons, one on each hand.

"Oh the other one is for Kei-kun." She beams and continues to give out the drinks to the rest of the team.

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asks, "Tsukki hat--"

"I hate it when it's in room temperature." Tsukishima interjected as he immediately took his drink from his friend.

"Mhhm!" Yachi agreed, "That's why I ran as fast as I could!" Her smile did wonders for the team. 

Yamaguchi looked at his friend in an odd manner, it was just unlike him to suddenly like the taste of coffee when he would gag at the very smell of it.

"....But you don't like coffee..." Yamaguchi warily whispered, looking up to observe his reaction.

"I hate it." Tsukishima responded without a single stutter.

"Then why are you drinking that?" Yamaguchi couldn't grasp what his friend was thinking.

Tsukishima took a moment before diverting his eyes elsewhere, "... Because..."

It wasn't very _Tsukishima-like_ to be so awkward about simple things like coffee, especially when it's just a drink. Yamaguchi didn't want to pry any further but the red on his friend's ear didn't go unnoticed. Yachi approached them, sipping her own carton of coffee milk.

"Is it cold enough, Kei-kun?" She asks.

"..Yeah."He replies with a hush tone of voice.

"Yachi-san, you like coffee too?" Yamaguchi took this opportunity to ask knowing that Tsukishima won't give him answers.

"Yeah." Yachi replied, "My grandpa used to own a small coffee shop down the road near the mountain! I helped out when I was a kid and now it just stuck with me, I guess."

"That's awesome!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"Then I saw Kei-kun drinking coffee milk!." She added.

"Yeah, she wouldn't stop talking about beans and things about the perfect roast or something." Tsukishima interjected with a lazy smile on his face, his eyes were fixed on the blonde manager who was slowly turning red like a raspberry.

"Ah." Yamaguchi's tone of voice sounded certain and a little bit teasing which made Tsukishima shiver. " _ **Now I understand**_."

"Hmm?" Yachi didn't understand why he was saying it in a weird manner.

Yamaguchi looks at Tsukishima with a knowing face as he says, "So it's like... _I don't like coffee but I like yo--_ " Suddenly a rogue volleyball came flying in towards Yamaguchi's face causing fits of laughter from the team.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHA Tsukki got you good huh?" Hinata wheezed.

Yamaguchi could swear he saw Tsukishima served that ball from the corner of his eye but when he turned to look Tsukishima was already beside him, panting. 

"Kei-kun!" With her knotted brows together, she closed the distance between the two of them. Tsukishima took a few steps back, Yachi being near him made his heart pound more than Yamaguchi almost spilling the beans about his feelings. He couldn't look her in the eyes, he was just too awkward when it comes to her.

"He was going to say something stupid." Tsukishima said with an obvious pout on his lips.

"That's nothing new from the four of you." Yachi laughed.

"US TOO?" Hinata and Kageyama complained, eyes as wide as can be.

"Yes." She says, "Now finish your drinks! Coach Ukai will be back any minute now! Go Practice!"

* * *

Tsukishima was already packing up his things when he felt a cold bottle pressed against his skin. He winced at the cold and numb feeling it left on his cheek. He looked up to find Yachi holding the said bottle.

"Here." She says crouching down to meet his eyes. "It's orange juice."

"Thanks." Tsukishima said reaching for the bottle.

Awkward silenced envelopes the atmosphere but before it could get any more still, Yachi leaned to her side and whispered, "Y'know, you could've just told me you didn't like coffee."

Startled, Tsukishima lost his footing. Even when his feet were planted firmly on the floor he fell on his bum. "H-He told you... huh..?"

"Nah." Yachi chuckled, "Whenever I see you drinking coffee, you have this rigid expression on your face like Aone-san." 

"But you still gave me coffee?" Tsukishima asked.

"I was waiting for you to say something but Tadashi-kun kind of put things together for me." Yachi explained, now her cheeks were red as can be. "So... if you have anything else to say.... just tell me... now."

Without missing a beat, with a smile on his face Tsukishima immediately pulled himself up to meet with her beautiful honey like eyes and said, "... I like you."

"There." Yachi was doing her best not to show how embarrassed she was, "Was that so hard?"

"Now, you say it." Tsukishima teased."If you don't say it.... I'll kiss you."

"F-Fine!" Yachi stuttered, "I ... I like Kei-kun too.... I like you... a lot."

"Either way, I'll still kiss you." Tsukishima gave a sly smirk continuing to tease the already embarrassed manager.


End file.
